inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Feida
Feida (フェーダ) is an organization in the series, made up of some Second Stage Children, led by Saryuu Evan. They declared a war against El Dorado and wanted to rule the whole world. Main Members *'Saryuu Evan' (Emperor) *'Asurei Lune' (Under the name of Helper X) *'Meia' *'Gillis' *'Garo' *'Fei Rune' (Former) *'Zanark Abalonic' (Former) Teams *'The Lagoon' *'Zan' *'Giru' *'Garu' Info The Beginning Feida was mentioned for the first time in Episode 2 by El Dorado's leaders. They are currently in a war with El Dorado. As they're Second Stage Children, they are descended from talented soccer players, which is the main reason why El Dorado wants to eliminate soccer, so that they can stop the war opposing them to Feida. It was said by Gouenji in Episode 7 that he and Senguuji Daigo, with the help of the Helper X, created the Fifth Sector in order to find children who are able to suppress their time, so more children would join Feida. In return of, Helper X gave them a financial help for their organization. Three Kingdoms Era Later in the anime, at the end of Episode 25, a mysterious white-bearded figure said to Zanark, after he suddenly "exploded", that his power was on the verge to awake into the one of a Second Stage Children. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 29, the mysterious man appeared again, watching the match of Raimon to Zanark Domain. As the match finished, Zanark wanted to give the Chrono Stone to Raimon, in which Endou is imprisoned, but the mysterious man grabbed it and disappeared. At the end of the episode, Zanark and the mysterious man appeared again; Zanark asked him why he grabbed the Chrono Stone, in which he answered it was a necessary thing as Zanark couldn't understand how it has an important value. Then, a mysterious boy appeared and added that Zanark didn't understand his own power yet, and that he was qualified as a member of Feida. Jurassic Era In Episode 34, the Feida's Second Stage Children physically appeared for the first time and entered El Dorado's headquarters. One of the leaders said the mysterious boy was SARU, Feida's leader and emperor. He was accompanied by the mysterious white-bearded man and others members of the organization. King Arthur's Era In Episode 35, as Perfect Cascade appeared to protect the elders from Feida's members, Rei Rukh adviced his teammates to enter in the Hyper Dive mode. SARU said that this isn't necessary as he was there only to give an advice. He then continued, saying that he already knew that El Dorado was trying to "fix" the timeline to erase Second Stage Children from the existence, but that this is useless. As Toudou Heikichi asked him why, SARU said that they don't have any chance against Matsukaze Tenma and his friends. Rei responded that was a failure on his calculations, since their victory was obvious and that the history reconstruction was a question of time. SARU adverted them that Raimon's members are really obstinate; Toudou asked him if what he wanted was to destroy them at that exact moment, but SARU denied, saying that Feida's desire was to live together with El Dorado and that he had an irresistible suggestion to them. In Episode 37 and Episode 38, SARU appeared again, watching Raimon and then, their match against Perfect Cascade. At the end of the episode 38, he appeared in front of Tenma and Aoi, and revealed his face. Aoi noticed he looked like Tenma, and SARU said he was called Saryuu Evan, but those people called him SARU. As he was about to tell them something, Tenma, Aoi and the whole Raimon team was teleported into one of El Dorado's Route Craft, in which Saryuu said they are one step ahead of him and finished saying it doesn't matter. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, Toudou Heikichi and Sakamaki Togurou explained to Raimon their true intentions. They made the story of soccer back to normal in Raimon's era, but Sakamaki said Feida has Endou Mamoru's Chrono Stone. As Raimon's players were saying they could save Endou Mamoru themselves and that they wouldn't team up with El Dorado, Toudou told them what was happening in their era. Firstly, he said El Dorado is in a war against Feida. He explained to them Second Stage Children's DNA has a gene called SSC. It makes them have an incredible intelligence and extraordinary physical abilities. Some of them are telepaths and their senses are higher than human's ones, who couldn't have Second Stage Children's powers. However, one year ago, an organization called Feida, made up of Second Stage Children, started a war against El Dorado to control the whole world. They attacked El Dorado by using weapons of massive destruction, which run on Second Stage Children's own auras. To counter them, El Dorado sent Protocol Omega's teams to Raimon's era in order to erase soccer, so Second Stage Children and Feida would be erased from the existence too. However, Raimon prevented them from erasing soccer. Hearing this, Shindou asked why Feida started a war. Toudou answered they wanted to be world leaders to create a world which would belong to them. He added their existence was the symbol of the revenge they wanted to take against the ones who could not accept them as they are. Then, Toudou told Raimon that some days ago, Feida had made an offer to El Dorado, when their leader came to their headquarters. This offer was called Ragnarok, and its goal was to determine who would rule the world by playing three soccer matches. It surprised Tenma and the others, as soccer was compared to war. If El Dorado loses this tournament, Second Stage Children will rule the world. However, Sangoku asked El Dorado's leaders why Feida offered them Ragnarok, as they could conquer the world by their own hands. Sakamaki answered him by saying Feida's members want to test themselves. In fact, Second Stage Children can't become adults because they die when they're about 20 years old. So, they want to rule the world before dying. Consequently, El Dorado has to use all its power to fight against Feida, so the world would not be controlled by them. Their intentions are to create a world where only Second Stage Children would live in, so the humanity would completely disappear. After explaining this to Raimon, Toudou said they have to team up with El Dorado to fight against Feida in Ragnarok. Later in their headquarters, Feida was shown in its entirety. Garo and the others members of his team, Zan, were about to go to El Dorado's headquarters to show them their anger, but Meia said they would show it to them during Ragnarok. They didn't agree with each other and started fighting. As Saryuu Evan entered in the room they were in, Garo and Meia immediately stopped fighting. Meia asked him about El Dorado's situation, in which Saryuu answered they teamed up with Raimon to play the three matches in Ragnarok, and finished saying Feida would win anyways. Zanark, who had joined Feida, smiled about it and whispered he could settle his accounts with Raimon. Near the end of the episode, Feida was seen in their headquarters and was about to go somewhere. They were revealed to go to El Dorado's headquaters, Saint Elda, to destruct it. In Episode 40, Saint Elda was destructed by Second Stage Children, who used their powerful weapons to do so. As El Dorado's leaders and Raimon appeared outside the headquarters, Saryuu and the rest of Feida appeared too. It surprised Tenma who had already seen him before. Saryuu told him he is Feida's emperor, and that soon he'll be the master of the whole world. Fei started having a headache for no reason. Saryuu asked them if they had liked the opening ceremony of Ragnarok, which was to destruct El Dorado's headquarters. Then, he declared there would be soccer matches now, and along with the others Second Stage Children, they created the Ragnarok Stadium by using their psychic powers. As the stadium was fully created, Saryuu said El Dorado's and Raimon's teams would be able to train and to meet each other. Raimon's players were shocked, saying they had no chance against Feida. However, Saryuu said they would not use such powers during Ragnarok, and that they would beat them without a such force to show how they're stronger. Then, they left while Saryuu was telling them the first match would start tomorrow. As he was leaving, Saryuu smiled when looking to Fei, which made his headache become even worse, and he fell. Later on the day of the first match, Vanfeny Vamp and Garsha Wolfein made their appearance, saying it finally was Ragnarok. Garshya added Feida shall win. Then, Saryuu appeared, but Vanfeny and Garshya didn't cheer him to win Ragnarok and were cold with him. They couldn't help him as they were occupied with something else. As they left, Saryuu said they would never change. Then, the match of El Dorado Team 01 and Zan started. In Episode 41, Saryuu made Fei's memories back during the match. Flashbacks of him and Saryuu were shown, in which Fei was revealed to be a member of Feida. Due to recovering his memories, Fei suddenly scored an own goal and left the match. As the first half ended, Tenma wanted to understand what had happened and asked Fei why he did that, in which he answered his teammates aren't his friends, and Tenma isn't his friend too. Later, after the end of the match, Tenma met Fei again. This one told him he recovered his whole memories and said he fought against El Dorado because these ones didn't accept them as they are. Then, Saryuu appeared too and declared Fei is a Second Stage Children too. He explained to Tenma he had erased Fei's memories and sent him to Dr. Arno Crossword, the time machine creator, because he was against the history change too. With the Inazuma TM Caravan and Wonderbot, Fei then left his era to join Tenma and help him to protect soccer against Protocol Omega and El Dorado. Near the end of the episode, the three El Dorado teams captains and coaches were seen with Toudou Heikichi. He told them El Dorado's institute of science had found a vaccine to cure Second Stage Children and erase the powers they are given by the SSC gene. However, Sakamaki added they would not take the vaccine as the only thing which preoccupied Saryuu was to rule the world. In Episode 42, Fei and Saryuu were seen in the headquarters of Feida along with Helper X. As Fei passed near Helper X, that one seemed worried. Then, Saryuu asked if he was interested by Fei, and then said if he could tell him who he is. He continued by saying he is the one helping Feida, known as Helper X, the only adult among the children. Saryuu wondered if he was from El Dorado, which Helper X didn't answer. Feida's leader added he knows a lot of things about them, as he gave them precious informations. He started having doubts about him and said he doesn't mind, as he didn't betray them yet. As two adverse members appeared, El Dorado Team 02's members noticed they were the ones accompanying Saryuu before. Alpha declared they are called Meia and Gillis, and are part of Feida's Giru team. He added they are leading the sector information, and Gamma said there was a problem; they also are developers of the destructive weapons. The match later started with Zanark Avalonic being part of El Dorado Team 2, as he had been called by Endou Daisuke, who considered him as the eleventh player of the Ultimate Eleven. Meia and Gillis scored three goals together, but then lost the control of the match and lost 4-3. After the end of the second match, Vanfeny and Garshya appeared again along with Saryuu. As Vanfeny said Giru had lost, Saryuu answered Feida's next team would certainly win. Vanfeny continued saying it wasn't a good idea to let Zanark leave as he joined El Dorado's and Raimon's alliance, but Garshya declared Saryuu had taken Fei back from Raimon. Hearing this, Saryuu said he would take pleasure by watching the next match. In Episode 44, the third match of El Dorado Team 03 and Garu started, with Fei at their side, which would shock Raimon's players and mainly Tenma. Trivia *Feida's logo resembles the double-helix structure of DNA, which can be seen in the Ragnarok Stadium and on the logos of the different teams of the organization. It coincides with the fact Feida's members, which are Second Stage Children, are genetically modified. *Their main motive for taking over the world is to rule and take revenge on everyone who feared, avoided, and abandoned them. This implies that Second Stage Children are not very well-liked in the future era, even before Feida comes to fruitition. Category:Organizations